


The best word to describe a storm

by JonJackTheBoi



Series: BokuAka Week 2020! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, BokuAka Week 2020, Dancing, Fluff, I'll probably retag this in the morning, M/M, Storms, once again, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: Day 8Prompt- Rain/weather/seasons-magic AUStormy days like today are always Bokutos favorite. Especially when they happen to fall on a day off for both him and Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858915
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	The best word to describe a storm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8! Things have been a little weird and day 7 kinda fell through the cracks, so sorry about that, but I do have something for day 9 (Going up as soon as this one's posted, actually!) This was also beta-d by Niftyturtle32, and I wrote most of it in like one afternoon when we had a big storm, lol. I hope its ok and that you enjoy!

It was finally a stormy day and Bokuto couldn’t be happier. He had been watching all day as the clouds rolled in on a rare day off for both him and Akaashi, through some cosmic miracle, eagerly anticipating the first raindrop. And there it was. Bokuto pressed his face even closer to the window, earning him a small chuckle from Akaashi.

“You can just go outside now, you know.” He said.

“I know.” Bokuto responded. “But it’s more fun this way.” He said simply. Less than ten minutes later, it had started in earnest, driving rain pouring down, thunder crashing, bright lightning illuminating the sky. And Bokuto was heading towards the door. He stepped out onto the porch, breathing in deeply as he looked out at the quickly growing puddles and the rain pouring down. He went to close the door, but found he couldn’t. He glanced back, and saw Akaashi’s hand holding the door open. Bokuto tilted his head, but moved his arm and let Akaashi onto the porch with him. They closed the door and stood there in silence for a moment, listening to the cracks of thunder, before Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, a small smile forming. 

“Race you to the end of the driveway.” And then he was gone, jumping the two steps down to ground level and sprinting down the driveway. A second later, Bokuto was hot on his tail, extra height helping him make up for lost time. 

“I win!” He yelled excitedly, beating Akaashi by a half a step as they both stopped and caught their breath.

“Well done.” Akaashi said, sounding slightly amused, already nearly soaking wet. Bokuto grinned and nodded, looking up, feeling the rain fall on his face, and watching the flashes of lightning. Storms were exhilarating, if Bokuto had to pick one word to describe them. A particularly loud crash of thunder made them both jump a little, before looking at each other and laughing, Bokuto watching as small rivulets of rainwater traced their way down Akaashi’s cheek. 

“You don’t like storms.” Bokuto said simply, not sure what had made Akaashi join him outside. Akaashi hummed, but didn’t say anything and they fell into silence, just soaking the storm in, Bokuto feeling something in his chest loosen up a little. He started moving. Not much, just gentle shifts of his weight, in time with the storm in a way he still couldn't explain, after all these years. Storms were beautiful, if Bokuto had to pick one word to describe them. It didn’t take long though, for his feet to start moving, and before he knew it, he had taken Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi raised an eyebrow, but didn’t let go.

“Mind if I lead?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi shook his head, and then they found themselves facing each other, beginning to move together. It started lightly, with quick movements, staying in a small area, Bokuto guiding Akaashi through a dance that would only exist once. After all, each storm was different. Different ebbs and flows, different pushes and pulls. They began to move faster, Bokuto somehow vividly aware of the rain now completely soaking his clothes, and paying it no mind as he looked at Akaashi, who had closed his eyes. And when a strike of lightning hit close enough to completely illuminate Akaashi’s face, Bokuto knew it wasn’t the storms doing. He felt the rhythm shift, and took a deep breath, twirling with Akaashi and feeling the winds pick up in response, spinning him out and seeing the lightning arc across the sky in time. And the rain picked up as a few tears mixed with the raindrops already coating his face, and he wasn’t quite sure why. Storms were freeing, if Bokuto had to pick one word to describe them. And so they danced. Both losing track of time, the storm changing and responding and flowing with them as they moved. And then Bokuto noticed Akaashi was warm. Akaashi's control over his magic was phenomenal, so its presence now had to mean its use was intentional. And that made something in Bokuto's chest do a backflip. On instinct, impulse, or rational thought, he wasn’t sure, but Bokuto spun Akaashi out one last time, with a particularly strong gust of wind in that direction, before pulling him back in, closer than before, and kissing him. There was a huge bolt of lightning, the biggest one yet, when Akaashi’s grip on him tightened and he leaned in. They both jumped, pulling back a little, but not letting go of each other.

“You know,” Akaashi started, looking out at the storm. “I think I’m starting to see the appeal of storms.” He said, a soft look on his face as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up. And he grew even warmer. His eyes snapped open when there was another loud crash of thunder, and Bokuto blushed. “However, we might want to quit while we’re ahead.” He said. Bokuto laughed a little.

“Yeah, probably.” He said, taking a few breaths and beginning to try to sever his connection to the storm.

“You could have this whenever.” Akaashi said before they let go of each other. Bokuto grinned at him, understanding the unasked question. Why don’t you use your magic more?

“Well yeah, but natural storms are different, better.” He explained. “Nothing I could make on my own would even come close, so connecting to one’s more fun.” He said with a shrug. Storm magic could be used by one person, but tended to work better with more. Storms required imbalances. Pushes and pulls, highs and lows, positives and negatives. Something about having the actual back and forth and push and pull and dynamic interaction of multiple people made it feel more natural. 

“You seemed very...” Akaashi started as they walked back towards the house. Akaashi had known about Bokuto’s storm magic, and even seen him use it before, but this was the first time he had helped Bokuto connect to it.  
“Strong?” Bokuto guessed, as that was usually said about it. 

“Content.” Akaashi replied. “You looked like you were home. Your magic, it’s incredible.” He said, and Bokuto could see a faint glow starting to radiate from him. He began to smile as they walked up the steps and out of the rain, feeling his connection to the storm sever even further, and a light tightness start in his chest.

“It is, isn’t it?” He said with a grin as he opened the door. “But,” He started as he felt the warmth beginning to radiate off Akaashi as they hurried into the house, towards their bedroom. “Your magic is prettier.” Akaashi looked up at him skeptically as they began drying off.

“You saw that storm. I wouldn’t compare being a human glow stick to that.” Akaashi stated as he quickly changed into dry clothes. 

“Hey!” Bokuto complained as he did the same. “It is prettier! Look, right there, the way your eyes are glowing! It’s beautiful.” He said, pointing at Akaashi’s eyes, which had indeed begun to glow softly, just a touch brighter than the rest of Akaashi’s body. 

“Just finish changing, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, though the glow was a little more intense around his cheeks now. Bokuto did, and fell across the bed. Akaashi glanced down at him as he pulled a shirt on.

“Your hair’s still wet.” He pointed out.

“Don’t wanna get a towel.” Bokuto mumbled into the blanket before hearing a sigh and feeling the bed dip under Akaashi’s weight as he sat down. The next thing he felt was Akaashi’s fingers threading through his hair. He let out a sigh and leaned into it, the warmth feeling pleasant after the storm, and Bokuto felt the last of his connection to the storm raging outside sever and the tightening in his chest reach its normal level. And suddenly, he was feeling tired. Really, really, tired. He shifted, and ended up halfway laying in Akaashi’s lap, trying to soak in as much of the warmth as he could while Akaashi continually ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, drying it.

“See, energy magic’s more useful.” He muttered with a yawn. Akaashi smiled a little.

“You just say that because you live with a human heater.” He teased lightly.

“Hey, I do not!” He protested. “I live with Akaashi Keiji, he’s really smart, and he notices things, and he’s nice,” Bokuto yawned again, then continued, “And he’s funny, and he’s caring, and he’s an energy mage, and my boyfriend. See, heater wasn’t on the list.” Bokuto said, as smugly as possible when you were laying in someone's lap and they had their hands in your hair. Bokuto noticed the glow increase and opened his eyes all the way, looking up at Akaashi and feeling the temperature increase a bit as well. Akaashi cleared his throat and cooled a bit, glow dimming slightly as well.

“That’s true.” He said. “And I live with Bokuto Koutarou. He’s a human lightning rod.” Akaashi deadpanned.

“Heeeeey, that's mean!” Bokuto complained halfheartedly, but saw the glint in Akaashi's eyes that told him he was joking. Akaashi just smiled.

“You didn’t let me finish.” He said, still running his hands, though now they were glowing a bit brighter, through Bokuto’s hair. “He’s also determined, and he’s very outgoing, he’ll talk to just about anyone, and he’s hardworking, and he’s kind, and he’s not a half bad teacher. And he’s a storm mage, and my boyfriend.” He finished, before leaning down and kissing Bokuto’s forehead. And it was so warm. And yeah, part of that was the energy magic, but another part was how much Bokuto was flushing because wow, Akaashi never got sappy like this and god help him. He groaned and buried his face into Akaashi’s stomach, closing his eyes against the light radiating from him.

“Your magic is still prettier.” He mumbled, deciding to not acknowledge the actual reason he was now hugging Akaashi’s waist with his face shoved into his abdomen. He felt Akaashi laugh, and his hands left Bokuto’s hair.

“Your hair’s dry now.” He responded. Bokuto peeked up just enough to see Akaashi’s face.

“Does that mean you have to quit?” He pouted. Akaashi smiled, and emanating the soft, gentle light he did when his magic was active, but relaxed (A rare state for emotion based magic.) Bokuto couldn’t help but agree with himself even more. It really was beautiful.

“No.” Akaashi said softly, and his hands were back in Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto sighed again, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to tune in to the thunder that was faintly rumbling, and the patter of rain on their roof. Storms were soothing, if Bokuto had to pick one word to describe them. And Akaashi, well, even though he looked as calm and collected as possible on the surface, was moving just as fast as a storm below the surface. Constantly noticing, remembering, analyzing, and so many other things, and, well, he felt like a storm, when you really knew him. Specifically, the eye of the storm. A center of calm with so much swirling and raging just outside. Storms were home, if Bokuto had to pick one word to describe them. And there was no place like home this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
